


G.I.E.F

by Petchricor



Category: RWBY, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crayon Queen, Edge - Freeform, Gen, Reaper - Freeform, Red - Freeform, Stretch, blueberry, tags will be added as chapters continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: Everyone's excited for their first year as students at the famous Beacon Academy. Each fueled by their own reasons to become huntsmen the skeleton's are ready to brave whatever the year ahead has to throw at themToo bad they didn't anticipate surviving their teammates





	

**Author's Note:**

> this story will be updated as often as possible and I plan on making it a series. Also, I am using their nicknames instead of actual names since that makes it easier in this world, for those that aren't sure who's who I've added a list below (at least for the ones that aren't obvious such as Error and Ink)
> 
> Stretch = us!paps  
> Blueberry/Blue = us!sans  
> Edge = uf!paps  
> Red = uf!sans

“You excited for your first day at Beacon, bro?” Stretch chuckled, as if he had to ask with how bouncy his brother was as he looked out the window. It was hard to believe that his lil bro was finally going to Beacon with him, it seemed like not to long ago Blue was running around the backyard pretending to be a huntsman. How time flies. Blue turned and grinned at his big brother.

“Heck yeah I am! I can’t wait to meet my teammates and make new friends! This is so exciting!” Blue exclaimed, clapping his hands together rapidly. Stretch chuckled. “Oh! And I can’t wait to meet your team too!”

“Eh, yeah, they’re pretty okay, once you get passed their outward appearance,” Stretch said with a light laugh, remembering how uneasy he was about leading his team his first year. What a catastrophe that had started out as. He had a feeling they were going to have to get used to each other all over again, but he was prepared for the challenge this time. Blue grinned.

“Mweh heh! I bet they’re great!” Blue pressed his face against the glass with a soft gasp. “Brother, look! We’re here!” Stretch leaned to the side to get a glimpse of the school grounds, smiling fondly at the familiar sight. The towering buildings and open courtyards that gave way into the forests often used as training grounds seemed more like home to him now than his own backyard. 

“Sure are, you ready?” Blue turned to his brother, grinning as wide as he could.

“I was born ready, brother!”

AΩ

“We’re finally here! Error, look!” Ink beamed as his friend leaned to look over his shoulder at the campus. “Oooh, this is so exciting! I wonder if we’ll be on the same team!” Error snorted and leaned back against the window again.

“If I’m lucky we wont be,” Error retorted. Ink scowled and wacked Error’s arm, feeling his soul lighten when the other smiled in a joking manner with his hands up. Ink beamed, of course he knew Error was just kidding, they would make great teammates! But what if they didn’t get on the same team? Would Error be able to get along with his teammates? Would he be able to cope without someone who knew how to handle his attacks? What if Error gained better friends and stopped talking to him? “Ink, you’re stressing.”

“Wha?” Ink blinked, realizing he was nibbling on the end of his fingers. “Oh! Heh, sorry.” He folded his hands behind his back with a smile. “Guess I’m just nervous. What if we don't get on the same team? I know you don't do well with new people and with your attacks, what if I can’t-”

“Ink!” Error snapped, making the other fall silent. “You’re still stressing.” Ink hung his head with a sigh. “We’ll be fine, all right? Stop freaking out on me.” Ink smiled at Error.

“Heh, sorry, guess I’m more nervous than I thought,” Ink apologized. Error lightly patted his shoulder with a small smile before stuffing hands back in his pockets. Ink took a deep breath and looked back out the window, feeling a grin spread across his face as he saw the school grounds again. Error was right, they were going to be just fine.

AΩ

“Oh woooow! This place is HUGE!” Blue grinned and pranced around the main court yard. It was so pretty and there were so many people wandering around! He wondered which ones were first years like him and who out of them would be his teammates. He was so excited! Blue spun around to face his brother, who was smiling at him. “Are you gonna go to your dorm now? Wait, where am I going?”

“You’re going to that building,” Stretch answered, pointing to the main building. “After that you and the rest of the first years will be sleeping in the ballroom for the night until you take your entry test tomorrow. I’ll see you after the test. Be good, okay?” Blue gave Stretch a hug.

“I will! Say hi to your team for me!” Blue released his brother and watched as he walked away, waving frantically. “Bye brother!” Blue turned on his heel and took in a deep, excited breath. This was going to be great! He ran for the building Stretch had pointed out, feeling his bones tingle with excitement, only to ram straight into someone. “Oof!”

“Whoa! You okay there?”

“Yeah, I’m fi-ohmygosh!” Blue gasped and stood up straighter. “Headmistress Crayon!” The pink haired woman chuckled at the small skeleton and took his offered hand in a shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you! Sorry for ramming into you, I didn’t see ya there! Mweh, guess I should keep better track of where I’m going! I’m still shaking your hand...sorry!” Blue released her hand with an awkward smile. The Headmistress just chuckled.

“It’s all right, at least neither of us were hurt. You’re heading towards the meeting hall, right?” Blue nodded with a grin. “Perfect, so am I. Come on, let’s go.” Blue held back a squeal as she turned and walked down the path, jogging to catch up with her a moment later. Today was going to be a great day, he could already tell!

AΩ

“This is so cool!” Ink shrieked, his pitch shrill and making Error cringe. Well, at least one of them liked being a huge crowded room filled with chatter. A sudden hush fell over the crowd and Error turned his head towards the stage. “Oh stars...Error, look!” Error grunted as Ink grabbed him by the arm and dragged him closer to the platform so they could get a better look at their Headmistress, Crayon Queen.

“Welcome, to Beacon academy,” Crayon greeted with a smile, the crowd cheered in reply. With a simple wave of her hand Crayon silenced them again. “Each and every one of you came here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire knew skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protect your fellow monsters.” The students began to chatter excitedly and Error frowned when he saw the Headmistress scowl.

“But I look out amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy.” The entire crowd hushed again, turning back to face her. “In need of purpose and direction. You all assume that knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will show you that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. I wish all of you nothing but the best of luck.” Crayon turned and left, leaving the woman behind her to step forward.

“You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are all dismissed.” Error turned to Ink, who in turn looked back at him.

“They seemed a little tense, dontchya think?” Ink said, turning to watch as the second woman followed after the Headmistress. Error shrugged, stuffing his hands back in his pockets.

“Beginning of a new school year, lots of preparation to be done, lots of paperwork...makes sense if you ask me,” Error commented. Ink hummed thoughtfully, then nodded in agreement before the pair turned and followed the rest of the crowd towards the ball room.

AΩ

Blue put his pillow down as he finished laying out his sleeping bag in the corner, glancing around the room filled with monsters. Some were talking with each other, though most were sleeping or reading. Blue sighed and plopped down on his pillow with a soft grunt, he was so excited that he wasn’t sure he wanted to sleep. He wished Stretch was here, he always seemed to know how to help Blue sleep. 

“Um, excuse me?” Blue turned towards the voice, eyes trailing up the pajamas covered in hazard signs until he was looking into the face of a nervous skeleton with glasses. He straightened the glasses as they started to fall. “I-Is it all right if I rest here? There’s no room anywhere else.” Blue grinned.

“Of course!” he exclaimed, seeing the other brighten considerably. “Here, lemme move over a bit for you.” Blue scootched his stuff a bit closer to the wall so the other could lay out his sleeping bag and set his pillow against his bag.

“Thanks, no one else would let me sleep by ‘em,” he said quietly. Blue frowned at that but decided to just nod as the other flopped down onto his bedding with a sigh. “Oh, I’m Sci.” He reached his hand out and Blue smiled, shaking it.

“Blueberry, but everyone just calls me Blue,” he replied. Sci smiled.

“Nice too meetchya, Blue.”

AΩ

“Come on bro, give ‘em back!” Error looked up from his book, glancing around the ballroom until his eyes landed on the brightly dressed skeleton trying to grab his glasses from the claws of another monster much taller than himself. He had his eyes squeezed shut, which wasn’t helping, and the other monster’s friends were snickering and giggling behind their hands, trying not to wake others in the room. Error frowned and glanced about the room, it seemed everyone not asleep was wrapped up in their own little world, not noticing.

Error rolled his eyes. Go figure. He wrapped his strings around the glasses and yanked them over to himself so fast the other didn’t notice until he looked at his hand seconds later to find them gone. He glanced around his feet a moment in search of them before giving up, shoving the skeleton to the ground with a grunt and going back to his sleeping bag. The skeleton knelt down and started patting the ground for his glasses. Why didn’t he just open his eyes? Error huffed and stood up, laying his book on his sleeping bag and heading over.

“Hey,” he said, sure to keep his voice down. “I believe these are yours?” The bright skeleton lept to his feet, reaching out and grabbing the shades.

“Brooo you are a life saver! I, like, totally owe you, yo!” the skeleton exclaimed with a grin, putting the shades on. “Name’s Sansy Fresh, but you can totes call me Fresh, bruh!” Error stepped back a bit, getting the feeling that he was going to be the sort that didn’t understand personal space.

“Uh-huh. Well, Fresh, keep track of your things, I don't do usually do nice things to people twice,” Error said. He turned to leave, nearly jumping into the air when the other suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his route.

“Bruh, friend, amigo...you didn’t tell me your name, yo,” Fresh said, tilting his head to the side. Error glanced over his shoulder at where the other was a second ago in confusion before turning back to face him. The other had an eager, expectant grin with his hands in his jacket pockets. Error scowled.

“My name is Error. Can I go back to my sleeping bag now?” As if on queue Fresh slid to the side, letting Error pass. He gave his head a light shake and grabbed his book, using one of his strings as a bookmark before closing it and setting it on the ground beside his sleeping bag. He glanced over at Ink, who was already fast asleep. He made a slightly confused face, how had he fallen asleep so fast? Error shrugged it off and slid under his covers, turning off his small light before closing his eyes.

Tomorrow was gonna suck, he could already tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far, because the next chapter is only going to get more confusing and ridiculous. Most of this story is already planned out but if there is anything you wanna see, (ships, interactions, antics, etc.) feel free to express them, I love fresh ideas!
> 
> Inspiration: http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/post/147649782655/who-else-thinks-this-would-be-a-great-hunter


End file.
